


Blessed Emptiness

by Keenir



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-16
Updated: 2002-11-16
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: based upon something I once read that the creator of _Firefly_ said.





	Blessed Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Blessed Emptiness

## Blessed Emptiness

### by Rodlox

From: "rodlox" <Rodlox@hotmail.com>

Date: Friday, November 01, 2002 3:39 PM 

note: I'm recalling the ship's name from memory. 

genre: Firefly. 

characters: Mal. 

title: Blessed Emptiness. 

author: Rodlox. 

POV: Mal's. 

summary: based upon something I once read that the creator of Firefly said. 

* * *

Everyone's asleep, for once. 

Everyone but me. 

They're all getting along, for once. 

For now. 

Looking at those stars out ahead, remembering the rule of light-traveling... 

A star blinks out, turning from Main Sequence to a big ember. The Serendipity's computers automatically tell me how close/far we are to there -- just enough distance that it actually dimmed centuries ago...back when - 

Cloning technology turned out to be a dead end, and that was centuries ago. 

There's enough people not to bother either way. 

Artificial intelligence was a no-go, given how dumb some people could be... and the fact that nobody wants their ships or their whatevers to be talking back to them... or going on strike. 

People can do that. 

Save for people, there's nobody moving from planet to planet. Heck, nobody else lives on any planets. 

There are no aliens. 

There are no clones. 

There are no robots. 

Just Humanity clinking around in the vastness of space. 

I like that. 

It may be crowded at times... But at least it's a crowd I know. 

Like Booker said to me once, space is a blessed emptiness. 

end. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Rodlox


End file.
